Angels On The Moon
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know. If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go. Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming of angels on the moon Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon..." Amanda thought that a bad day couldn't get worse but it did... but she knows she's not fighting through the madness alone.


_**A/N: Dianne, Zara, Mark, Sachael and her family (Sachael in flashbacks only), Andre, Molly, Aestrid, Immy, Sandy, Ty and his gang are Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine's characters.**_

_**February 7th 2016...**_

_"Better?" Finn asked after Amanda got redressed and fixed up her makeup after her shower._

_"Yeah. Just want to-" Amanda answered, cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in." She said, the door opening and Hunter seeing how pale she looked._

_"I heard that you had a bad night… how are you holding up?" Hunter said, as he closed the door behind himself and stepped into the room._

_"Off… nearly tripped during a practice session, busted Cody open by accident and then threw up." Amanda explained, Hunter getting her to sit down. "I feel like I'm losing my mind, Hunter." She said quietly as he crouched down to her._

_"You're fine, Mandy. It's natural for us to be shaken up after chaos like this… even I was once. We all have been or will be." Hunter responded, his hands resting on her upper arms._

_The two hugged for a few minutes, Hunter and Finn helping her up to her feet._

_"Think you can go through with it?" Hunter asked, Amanda nodding._

_In the office, Stephanie was on the third subject of the meeting._

_"Now if there's anything that any of you feel will disrupt the plans for upcoming events, feel free to speak." Stephanie replied, Alexa raising her hand. "Yes, Miss Bliss?" She asked._

_"Yeah, plans might need to shift with Mandy's rather obvious pregnancy. Throwing up in the toilet with Finn right there like a faithful dog, then cuddly conversations behind closed doors, you can't tell me that it's not happening." Alexa said._

_"I am so fucking embarrassed now." Amanda muttered into Finn's left shoulder as he held her and some of their older coworkers turning furious towards Finn._

_"Hey, let's not let this escalate any further, alright?" Finn responded after putting Amanda behind him as Ric Flair charged over to him threateningly, still intimidating even at nearly 67 years old._

_"I thought you'd know better, condoms and pills, are their definitions in either of your heads?! I don't know who that girl is dating, but it sure as hell ain't you, Balor!" Ric growled ragefully._

_"Dad, calm down. Please." Charlotte whispered after walking over, Ric seeing that his youngest daughter was frightened by his anger and taking a breath, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Finn's a great man, he needs to be around Mandy and their baby." She said._

_"Alexa's a lying bitch!" Amanda snapped, having had enough and climbing onto the desk. "I'm not pregnant! The majority of you know that I've suffered from migraines since I was 19 and they make me physically sick for a day or two afterwards!" She explained, Alexa laughing it off as Finn and John carefully pulled Amanda off of the desk._

_"Okay. Uh, Brock, your street fight against Dean-" Stephanie said, trying to distract them but an angered Brock walked over and got in Finn's face._

_"What did you think, it would be funny?! Or even a good idea at all?! You knock her up, and you have the nerve to act like nothing happened?! Oh, now he's scowling at me, you want to bite?! Spit in my goddamn face, I dare you!" Brock yelled, shoving Finn's shoulder midway through._

_"Brock Edward Lesnar, cut it out now! You and I've known each other for nearly 15 years and you're gonna believe Alexa over me?!" Amanda responded, Brock turning to her with the anger lessening… aside from Sable and his parents, Amanda was one of the few that Brock would let get away with using his full name. "Stop seeing me as that kid and see me as the woman stood before you." She said, Brock giving in._

_"Okay… I believe you." Brock said before turning to Finn. "Sorry about that, kid." He apologized._

_Once Amanda and Finn were in their locker room, they looked at each other._

_"I thought he or Ric were gonna rip you limb from limb." Amanda said as the two held each other._

_"I think had sense not come to them, they would've tried to." Finn replied, his hand lightly stroking up and down her side. "But it does show, though… not everyone accepts things as well as they appear to."_

_"Yeah… I still remember the night Brock had broken Bob Holly's neck. Safe to say I didn't go near Brock for a while after that but I was only 12 then." Amanda responded as they sat down, Finn holding her._

_They knew they were in for a long tour..._

**Present time…**

As Raw was getting closer to going live, Amanda heard her LG V10 chiming and grabbed it out of her hoodie pocket… and saw a text from George.

_'Tell your boyfriend that I'm gonna hunt him down! You always said you'd wait until you got married before getting pregnant!'_

_'George, I'm not pregnant! And Finn and I are just friends!' _Amanda responded angrily.

_'Then why did one of your co-workers on NXT put this up?!'_

Amanda saw the Instagram post… and her eyes immediately narrowed after she looked up and saw Cathy Kelley before hearing the taller brunette laughing.

But the laughter soon turned to painful screaming after Amanda had stormed over, grabbed Cathy by her long hair and clamped her left hand over Cathy's mouth before kicking the door of the nearby room open and dragging Cathy into it before kicking the door closed.

"I don't know what I did to lead to you trying to pass off outright lies as truth on social media but I've had it with your attitude, you two faced shrieking harpy! You had every opportunity to find me and talk to me like an adult but you didn't, Catherine!" Amanda growled angrily, shoving Cathy a few feet ahead and Cathy turned to her.

"A slut like you doesn't deserve a good man like Finn! And if you had died instead of Sachael, I would be-" Cathy responded furiously, Amanda cutting her off by punching her right in the nose.

"All of this is because he didn't like you throwing yourself at him?! First off, don't you ever bring up Sachael again! Second, find a man who likes your appearance because a real man would never put up with your depraved nature, bitch!" Amanda replied before she left, Cathy holding a nearby washcloth to her nose before going to the trainer's office.

Amanda stopped in a hallway to close her eyes… and opened them once Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders, Finn noticing her tension and gently getting her to look at him.

"I take it Cathy laughed about putting that post on Instagram?" Finn asked.

"Before saying that I should be the one who died in 2004. I told her off and punched her and it felt good to do that." Amanda replied as they hugged.

And Finn didn't blame her one bit.


End file.
